


Roaming Alone

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hikaru becomes a ghost and meets a boy who looks just like him, a boy who reaches a hand out for Hikaru to take, to join him in their endless roaming together. Will he take it?
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 12





	Roaming Alone

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at something like this so please excuse how terrible it is heh.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep….

“SAVE HIM YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME SON RIGHT NOW DO YOU HEAR ME! DO SOMETHING!!” A young mother screamed out as she watched her only son pretty much die right in front of her very eyes, Hikaru lay there on the bed as pale as a ghost, the monitor beside the bed displaying his heartbeat slowing down. 

Doctors and nurses raced around the bed, doing everything they possibly could to keep Hikaru alive but sadly it was futile. Even after giving him a few shocks to jumpstart his heart, the boy remained still, his heart didn’t give another beat, the line on the screen remained flat much to the horror of the woman who shoved the doctors out of the way so she could take hold of her son’s hand “Hikaru! Son please! I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!!” she screamed as loudly as she felt she could, in hopes that her son would hear her pleas and come running back to her. 

Hikaru was hearing the screams but not in the way she hoped he would. Hikaru stood by the bed watching as his mother cried over his body, his dead body. He was officially dead, nothing they did could save him, he was nothing but a lost spirit now. He wasn’t in heaven, he wasn’t in hell either, if he were to take a guess then he would say he’s stuck in a dimension that was between the living and the dead. At least he thought so, how else would he explain the fact he could see everything that was going on around him, he could see himself being covered over with a white sheet while his mother had at least three doctors restraining her. 

The young boy bit his lip as tears burned his eyes, slowly sliding down his cheeks “I have to get back, I have to” he mumbled to himself and began looking for a way to get back to his body, however, a voice spoke up from behind him that had him pausing all movements. 

“You can’t go back” 

Hikaru spun around and gasped once he did. Stood not too far away from him was a boy that looked completely identical to himself. Skin colour the same, same hair colour, eye colour, height, build, weight etc. Everything was pretty much the same aside from the partings of their hair, Hikaru had his parted to the left while the other boy had his parted to the right. He pouted a little at the mystery boy “and why can’t I go back? You can see how much of a wreck my mother looks right now, the only way that will stop is if I go back to her” he stated to him, his eyes flashing with uncertainty. 

The boy shook his head “you can’t, believe me I tried to go back too when I died, it doesn’t work the way you want it to and it brings more pain than anything else” he sighed softly “you’re dead now, I’m sorry but you’re dead and you can’t go back to where you came from” the tone in his voice was extremely sad and the look within his eyes appeared sadder.

Hikaru choked up. He threw his attention back to the scene playing out in front of him like a movie, it felt like he was underwater yet instead of seeing sea life, he was seeing what he once called his life. A life he played the main role in. The ginger haired teen decided to put on a strong facade though, that’s how he did things when he was alive and so he would continue doing so as the dead man walking he was now “so, we’re ghosts I’ll take it, and this is the weird ghost dimension where I’ll spend the rest of eternity roaming because I have no place else to go, right?” he asked, huffing a little and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Pretty much yeah, but it’s not as boring as you make it sound…” the boy trailed off for a moment, looking off to the side as he whispered “at least not anymore” his eyes watching the woman breakdown in fits of violent sobs, his cold heart clenching at the sight. 

Hikaru sighed “well that’s just peachy” he groaned “ I lose one school fight, then I have my whole life stripped from me” he growled out, his hands balling into tight fists “so, what now… uhh?” he turned to look at the boy who he now realised he didn’t know the name of. 

“Kaoru, my name is Kaoru” the ginger responded quickly “and as for your question, we roam like the lost spirits we are” he smiled sadly, reaching a hand out to Hikaru for him to take “but… at least we won’t be roaming alone, right?” his eyes sparkled with an innocence Hikaru hadn’t seen ever before, it was an innocence that made this boy seem so angelic that Hikaru felt himself slowly reaching a hand out to place in his. 

“Well Kaoru, let’s go” he chuckled a little, lacing his fingers with Kaoru’s, he threw one last glance over his shoulder at his mother who still cried loudly for Hikaru to come back to her “cya around mother” he whispered out just a second before he and Kaoru disappeared from the hospital room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave a comment and Kudos.


End file.
